Delve Rewards
All rewards from Delve can be obtained in two ways: *Direct drop from certain NMs *Purchased with Mweya Plasm from Forri-Porri at (I-10) Western Adoulin, across the street from the Inventors' Coalition Rewards can only be purchased with Mweya Plasm after obtaining the key item received after defeating one notorious monster which drops items of the same rank and Delve location: *' IAY' ( Impure alizarin yggzi) - Morimar Basalt Fields Tier I~III *' IZY' ( Impure zaffre yggzi) - Foret de Hennetiel Tier I~III *' ICY' ( Impure celadon yggzi) - Ceizak Battlegrounds Tier I~III *' IPY' ( Impure phlox yggzi) - Marjami Ravine Tier I~III *' IRY' ( Impure russet yggzi) - Yorcia Weald Tier I~III *' IKY' ( Impure aster yggzi) - Kamihr Drifts Tier I~III *' SAY' ( Semi-pure alizarin yggzi) - Morimar Basalt Fields Tier IV/V *' SZY' ( Semi-pure zaffre yggzi) - Foret de Hennetiel Tier IV/V *' SCY' ( Semi-pure celadon yggzi) - Ceizak Battlegrounds Tier IV/V *' SPY' ( Semi-pure phlox yggzi) - Marjami Ravine Tier IV/V *' SRY' ( Semi-pure russet yggzi) - Yorcia Weald Tier IV/V *' SKY' ( Semi-pure aster yggzi) - Kamihr Drifts Tier IV/V *' FS' ( Flame-scarred skull) - Tojil *' CF' ( Craggy fin) - Dakuwaqa *' DS' ( Detached stinger) - Muyingwa *' ST' ( Sparking tail feather) - Cailimh *' IB' ( Piece of inviolable bark) - Wopket *' FI' ( Frosted incisor) - Utkux Upgradable armor and weapons can be "mezzotinted" by Benjamien at the Inventors' Coalition, then gradually upgraded through a number of ranks with increasing and expanding stats by applying Airlixirs. Tier I~III NMs Upgradable Armor Accessories Tier IV/V NMs Upgradable Weapons Accessories Fracture Bosses Weapons Armor Accessories Synthesis Materials Mezzotinting All equipment in the tables above listed as "upgradable" can go through a process known as mezzotinting at the NPC Benjamien in Western Adoulin. For an initial fee of 3,000 Bayld, one of three augment paths can be applied to each weapon or piece of armor. The three available augment paths are listed for each piece of equipment in the tables above, with the stat values at each rank listed in the table below. After the armor is mezzotinted, it can be enhanced through the application of Airlixirs to add rank points (RP) to the armor. This is performed by trading the armor piece together with one or more Airlixirs. Airlixirs can be obtained randomly from normal monsters inside fractures, guaranteed from NMs and bosses (6-7 NQ/+1 per NM, 3 +1/+2 per boss), or purchased with Mweya Plasm after obtaining any one of the yggzi key items. RP added to a piece of equipment carry over from rank to rank, so multiple ranks can be progressed at once with an Airlixir +2 or by trading several Airlixirs at once. 10 Bayld is charged for each application of Airlixirs to a piece of mezzotinted equipment. The initial and upgrade Bayld fees are reduced by 10% while the signboard edification is present at the Inventors' Coalition and by 20% when the emblem is present. Airlixirs Upgrade Paths In the tables above and below, upgrade paths are classified using their primary bonus statistic. Each piece of equipment can be upgraded fifteen times for a total of 5980 Rank Points ( Airlixir x 598, 598x500 = 299000 of mweya plasm if they're purchased). Category:Delve